buffyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Connivences
Connivences est le septième épisode de la saison 7 de Buffy contre les vampires. Résumé Buffy, Dawn et Willow font toutes les trois d'étranges rencontres la même nuit alors qu'Andrew et Jonathan reviennent à Sunnydale. Buffy combat au cimetière un vieux camarade du lycée, Holden, qui est devenu un vampire. Ils se reconnaissent et entament une discussion. Holden, qui était étudiant en psychologie, pousse adroitement Buffy à s'ouvrir à lui et à lui parler de ses problèmes. Il en vient à savoir que Buffy a déjà eu des relations étroites avec des vampires et lui révèle en retour que Spike est celui qui l'a transformé, ce que Buffy a du mal à accepter puisque Spike a désormais une âme. Ils finissent par reprendre leur combat et Buffy le tue. Dans le même temps, une présence maléfique harcèle Dawn, qui est seule chez elle. Elle la pousse à mettre la maison à sac en se manifestant via divers appareils ménagers. Dawn découvre que l'esprit de sa mère essaie de la contacter et réalise un exorcisme pour chasser la manifestation démoniaque qui la tourmente. Elle y parvient, au prix de nombreux autres dégâts dans la maison. Elle finit par voir le fantôme de sa mère qui lui fait une sombre prédiction sur le fait que Buffy et Dawn devront s'opposer. Willow est quant à elle partie étudier à la bibliothèque et reçoit la visite du fantôme de Cassie Newton qui prétend avoir été envoyée par Tara. Tout d'abord bouleversée, Willow finit par s'apercevoir que Cassie essaie de la pousser au suicide et le fantôme se révèle alors être une manifestation de la Force. Andrew et Jonathan s'introduisent dans les sous-sols du lycée pour déterrer le sceau de Danzalthar. Andrew est en fait manipulé par le fantôme de Warren. Il est le seul à le voir et « Warren » le pousse à poignarder Jonathan, le sang de ce dernier se répandant sur le sceau. Spike, de son côté, rencontre une jeune femme, la ramène chez elle et finit par la mordre. Apparitions Personnages * Femme inconnue * Holden Webster * Tricia Waldman (mentionnée) * Jason Wheeler (mentionné) Organisation et Titres * Scooby-Gang * La Tueuse Créatures * Humain * Vampire * Sorcière * Être supérieur Lieux * Maison des Summers * Lycée de Sunnydale ** Sceau de Danzalthar * Université de Sunnydale * Le Bronze Armes et Objets * Coffre d'armes * Croix * Pieu * Livres * Pizza * Poignard d'Andrew Morts *Holden Webster, dépoussiéré par Buffy *Jonathan Levinson, sacrifié par Andrew avec un couteau *Femme blonde inconnue, vidée de son sang par Spike Le Saviez-vous ? * Un emploi du temps très chargé de certains acteurs de la série ainsi que la nécessité de faire travailler plusieurs scénaristes sur un même épisode pour éviter d’être pris par le temps ont inspiré la structure particulière de cet épisode où chacun des quatre protagonistes principaux (Buffy, Dawn, Willow, et le duo constitué d’Andrew et Jonathan) n’a aucune interaction avec les autres. Ainsi, bien que seuls Jane Espenson et Drew Goddard soient crédités comme scénaristes, quatre scénaristes ont travaillé sur l’épisode : Espenson a écrit les scènes de Dawn, Goddard celles d’Andrew et Jonathan, Marti Noxon celles de Willow, et Joss Whedon celles entre Buffy et Holden. * Andrew et Jonathan font, dans leurs conversations, l’étalage de leur culture geek en multipliant les références à Star Wars, Retour vers le futur et Hellraiser. * C’est le seul épisode de la série où le personnage d’Alex, bien que présent au générique, n’apparaît pas. L’une des deux options retenues par les scénaristes était qu’Alex converse avec l’apparition de son ancien ami Jesse, auquel cas Willow ne serait pas apparue dans cet épisode, mais ils ont finalement choisi l’autre option. * De même, le personnage d’Anya est lui aussi absent car les scénaristes avaient prévu pour elle des scènes avec Halfrek mais son interprète, l’actrice Kali Rocha, n’était pas disponible à ce moment. * C’est également le seul épisode, avec Que le spectacle commence, dont le titre est présenté à l’écran. * Il fait partie des dix épisodes favoris de Joss Whedon. * L'épisode a remporté le Prix Hugo 2003 dans la catégorie Best Dramatic Presentation, Short Form. * Le thème de l’épisode est la solitude. Tous les personnages principaux évoluent séparément, et la chanson Blue, que l’on entend au début et à la fin de l’épisode, est le dénominateur commun entre eux. Elle se termine d’ailleurs par le mot Alone (seul). * Le personnage de James Marsters, Spike, ne parle à aucun moment de l’épisode. * Amber Benson devait initialement apparaitre dans l’épisode à la place du personnage de Cassie Newton. La Force aurait pris l’apparence de Tara pour manipuler Willow. Malheureusement, Amber Benson a dit que montrer une Tara méchante gâcherait son personnage. Dans les commentaires du DVD, il est dit qu’elle n’était tout simplement pas disponible. * C’est le seul épisode qui affiche l’heure et la date au début de l’épisode. Le 12 novembre, 20h01. C’est en fait la date et l’heure à laquelle l’épisode à été diffusé pour la première fois. Chronologie * Dans sa conversation avec Willow, la Force, sous l’apparence de Cassie Newton, fait référence à des moments qu’elle a passé avec Tara, évoquant le fait que Tara « chante toujours pour elle » (une allusion à l’épisode Que le spectacle commence) et que Willow doit être « forte comme une amazone » (une allusion à l’épisode Orphelines). * Holden évoque quant à lui Scott Hope, qui fut brièvement le petit ami de Buffy au début de la saison 3, affirmant qu’il a fait son coming out. Il dit aussi à Buffy qu’il est « son épée de Damoclès » en prononçant bien le mot, ce que Buffy remarque et qui est un clin d’œil à l’épisode La Femme invisible où les membres du Trio n’arrivent pas à prononcer le mot correctement (dans la version originale il s’agit du mot « Némésis »). * Avec les années, Dawn commence a devenir plus forte et apprend quelques techniques de ces amis. La magie de Willow, la maitrise des armes et du combat de Buffy et les langages anciens (comme le Sumérien) de Giles. * Cet épisode montre la première offensive de La Force contre le groupe de Buffy. * Dawn tache, sans faire exprès, le gilet de Buffy avec de la pizza en commentant « Elle croira que c’est du sang ». Dans l’épisode Rendez-vous dangereux, Anya essaye tant bien que mal de le nettoyer en disant que c’est de la pizza et non pas du sang. Scène coupées Voilà le début du dialogue qu'aurait du dire Amber Benson à la place de Cassie Newton si elle avait été disponible pour l'épisode : Tara : « I'm sorry to wake you. » Willow : « Ha... » Tara : « Ha – what ? » Willow : « Is that like a dream joke thing ? You're sorry to wake me, but I'm clearly not awake and if I was awake and you really were her, would you be sorry to wake me ? I mean, after all this time and – oh God, I'm babbling. I'm dream babbling and it's the best dream of my life and I'm wasting it and- » Tara : « I just meant, I liked watching you sleep. » Musiques * Angie Hart - « Blue » (joué au début et à la fin de l'épisode) (Radio Sunnydale) * Los Cubaztecas - « Nicolito » * Scout - « The Never Never » * Robert Duncan - original score Citations Buffy : Si tu savais ce que j'ai fait et ce que je suis devenue. Mes meilleurs amis eux-mêmes... tu rigolerais bien en apprenant tout ce que je leur ai fait. Holden : Buffy, je suis là pour te tuer, pas pour te juger. Willow : Qui es tu ?! La Force ''(sous l'apparence de Cassie)'' : Avec le suicide j'y suis allé un peu fort hein ? Tu avais pourtant l’air mûre. Willow : Dis moi qui tu es ?! La Force : Mais je reste sur mon opinion. Le monde se porterai mieux si tu prenais une lame de rasoir pour te taillader les veines. Willow : La ferme ! La Force : Je vois déjà ça d'ici. De jolies bougies, Béa et Leego Girls en fond sonore, plein de jolies photos de ta copine étalées autour. Willow : Je t'ai dit de la fermer. La Force : Oh mon amour, ça fait tellement mal, tu as laissé une plaie béante. Tu ne sais rien de la souffrance. L'année qui vient de passer de semblera douce après ce que j'ai préparé pour tes amis et toi, et je te préviens, je ne suis pas fan des morts rapides. Toutes ces histoires de balance naturelle entre le Bien et le Mal, je commence à en avoir ma claque. J'en ai marre que la morale triomphe. Oh mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je te prévois un beau finale. Willow : Venu d'en dessous, ça dévore tout. La Force : Oh non, pas ça. Moi. en:Conversations with Dead People nl:Conversations with Dead People de:Gespräche mit Toten Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 7 Catégorie:Épisodes Saison 7